


Lying Underneath Those Stormy Skies

by UglierSteak



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: Kara Danvers has never liked storms. Her alien ears are far too sensitive for the loud bangs of thunder. So when Lena finds this out, she makes it a priority to be there for Kara on stormy days.





	Lying Underneath Those Stormy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> From the Prompt, "Its just a storm, we're inside, it can't hurt you,"  
> just a little one shot of soft supercorp

It’s not put lightly when Kara first tells Lena about her bad reactions to storms. Ever since she first came to earth she has hated the loud crashes of thunder, the sudden rumbles beneath her feet that spreads through her body, it’s so loud and overwhelming and she can never be prepared for the next loud bang that sounds through the air.

But ever since Kara told Lena about her sensitivity to storms, she’s taken it upon herself to be there for Kara whenever possible. They’d have sleepovers on stormy nights so Kara could curl up under the covers while clutching onto Lena everytime the next thrum of thunder happened. 

They had fallen into a routine. Lena would come over before a storm was supposed to roll in. They’d order pizza or Chinese and sit on the couch watching their TV shows while eating and hoping the storm comes and goes quickly. But before the storm hits, they enjoy the soft and safe environment they create. After they eat they set up candles around the apartment, all scented with fragrance that relaxes Kara. The soft glow creates warmth that eases the blondes nerves as she curls up into Lena’s side.

The rain slowly rolls in so Lena squirms out of Kara’s warm embrace to close all the curtains in hopes not seeing the incoming storm will help keep her girlfriend calm. “Can I make you a mug of tea?” She asks softly, bending over the couch to leave a kiss on the top of Kara’s head.

Kara hums in response before she pulls a blanket up around her. “Camomile?” She pleads, looking up at Lena with puppy eyes.

The brunette shows a warm smile, “with honey, like always,” is her response as she walks into the kitchen to prepare some hot water for their tea. It doesn’t do much, but the warmth, smell and taste helps keep Kara’s senses focused on the tea, rather than the loud thunder and patter of rain outside.

Once the water is ready, Lena pours the water into two mugs and adds tea bags and some honey into it. She pads back into the living room before handing Kara the mug and waiting for the blonde to scotch over to invite her in for cuddles. She curls up between Kara and the arm of the sofa and allows Kara to drape the blanket over her. There had been no thunder yet, so Lena pressed play on Bob’s Burgers and silently prayed for the rain to pass with no thunder. She hated seeing Kara curled up, clutching her ears and trying to drown out the noise, so she could only hope this all passed without any incidents.

She had been working on special ear defenders for Kara. They would drown out the loud noises of thunder and could be adjusted so Kara could wear them in everyday situations and only have a level of hearing that humans typically have. But she still hadn’t quite locked down the device, so for now, all she could do was be there to help Kara through it all.

They both tried to focus on the show, but after a few moments of silence, Kara snuggled into Lena and whispered, “thank you, for being here. I know you’ve been busy lately,” 

Lena looked at Kara with unconditional love written into her eyes. “I will always be here for you, nothing is more important than making sure you are okay. You are more important to me than some paperwork that needs to be filed or conference calls or even meetings, those can be rescheduled. But I can’t reschedule the times you need support, so I’ll push aside work to come be by your side whenever you need me or want me to,” Lena replies honestly. Kara is her entire world, the reason she began to enjoy life again, she would move mountains just to make sure Kara is okay. She doesn’t care how important some of her meetings or paperwork may be, Kara was always her most important part of her life.

“I still feel bad pulling you away from all the work you need to get done to be able to relax,” Kara replies, looking up at Lena with sad eyes, round and glassy, showing how sincere she truly is.

Lena places a sweet kiss on Kara’s lips. “I’m here because I want to be, not because I have to be. I love you so much Kara, you are far more important to me than pretty much anything in this world. Please don’t feel bad for needing support, we all need it,” She whispers with a sad smile displayed on her lips. 

Kara finally shows her girlfriend the softest of smiles before ducking her head. “I love you too, this all— you mean a lot to me,” is her reply, it’s packed with emotion, showing the true intent of her words.

“How about we-” Lena starts before the first crash of thunder sounds through the room. Kara squeaks before hiding her face in Lena’s chest and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Lena’s hands swiftly start to work through Kara’s hair, trying to give her something soothing to focus on instead. The thunder was loud, even for her, so she can’t even imagine what it’s like for Kara. “Shhh, darling I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Lena let’s out while feeling the blonde shake in her hold. “Just breathe,” she adds, hoping Kara is working on grounding herself.

It takes a few more seconds for Kara to slowly release her tight hold on Lena and lift her head up. Her face was red and she was still slightly shaking, but Lena had Kara rest her head on her shoulder as the brunette rubbed soothing patterns on her arm. “Can we go lay down? I- that was too much.” Kara shook out, trying to steady her speech with long shaky breaths.

“Of course darling. I’ll bring my tablet so we can watch a movie to keep us distracted,” Lena replies with a very understanding smile. She gets up and holds her hand out for Kara to take before leading them into the bedroom to get cozy under the covers.

But before they manage to get in bed, an even louder crash of thunder rumbles through the air, causing Kara to slam her hands over her ears and clamp her eyes shut. Her shaking intensifies so Lena wraps her arms around her girlfriend to comfort her. 

“Shhh, deep breaths for me. You’re doing so good, count to three and breathe. It’s just a storm, we’re inside, it can’t hurt you.” Lena whispers near Kara’s covered ear. She doesn’t get a response but Kara’s body starts to relax into her hold, so she starts rubbing her girlfriend’s back and soothingly humming until Kara manages to calm down.

“I’m sorry,” Kara chokes out once she’s able to speak, she shoulda so small in this moment that it breaks Lena’s heart.

Lena pulls back and kisses Kara’s tear stained cheek. “Please don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. Your ears are so sensitive, I know how much it hurts you to hear all the thunder,” Lena explains before leading Kara to the bed. They cuddle up together under the covers and relax in each other’s warmth. “You are allowed to react to the thunder, it’s okay to be vulnerable. I’ll be here to protect you. Stronger together, right?”

The blonde then looks lovingly into Lena’s eyes, “El mayarah,” she responds in a whisper, a soft smile toying at her lips. In this moment Kara realized that all this time, Lena had been her yellow sun, even when the clouds covered her skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @soupofcorpses or twitter @ugliersteak


End file.
